HC Ahtal-Ka
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Ahtal-Ka is a HC Variant of Ahtal-Ka, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An older female Ahtal-Ka that has been left to raid fortresses freely for many years. She has also been finding use for the scarps of prey around her nest. Aesthetic Differences Mantis Form Bright blue spikes on abdomen, markings on body turn red in Rage Mode, golden sparkles around silk, a small white pearl on each of her legs, black markings around face, crown-like object on head, and eyes leave a golden trail when enraged. Dragon Form Demolisher on back, Dragonator on tail, more golden silk covering the mechanical parts, green gas constantly puffing out of back, three golden cocoons hanging from mouth of mech, strands of golden silk hanging on its underbelly, and three small Dragonators hanging from underside. Minor Changes to Old Fortress Ruins *Debris hanging from silk above it. **A few golden cocoons are hanging as well. *Sun slowly begins to rise in background during Final Phase. Attacks and Moves HC Ahtal-Ka shares the same attacks as the Ahtal-Ka. Mantis Form All attacks carryover in each phase. Phase 1 Slicing Claws: Due to the many spikes on her front legs, all of her claw-based attacks can now potentially cause Bleeding. Restricting Silk: Now her silk can slow down a hunter's movements, even if a hunter breaks out of her silk. Queen's Roar: Much like Tigrex, her roar deals damage to hunters close to it. Queen's Entrance: When hunters first enter the area, HC Ahtal-Ka won't be seen. Once hunters walk out further, a few hanging cocoons and debris will fall to the ground around them before the HC Ahtal-Ka jumps down to the ground and roars loudly. Cowboy's Lasso: HC Ahtal-Ka will spin web around one of her claws before throwing it, in order to try to grab a hunter. If a hunter is hit by the web, she'll pull them in before slashing them with the other claw, immediately causing Bleeding. Rushing Claw Swipes: HC Ahtal-Ka will taunt for a second and rush forward at a single hunter, as she constantly swipes her claws while chasing down the hunter. Once she reaches a certain point, she'll stop and roar after the attack. Acidic Spit: Places both claws in front of mandibles before spitting a mid-sized acidic ball at hunters in front of her, causing Defense Down. Spinning Threads: Now when HC Ahtal-Ka spins her thread around, while placing an object on her back. She could potentially silk up hunters that are up close to her by accident, causing Webbed to nearby hunters around her. Head of the Mech: Unlike the normal Ahtal-Ka, the HC Ahtal-Ka doesn't just start off with a steel beam alone, but another object as well. Instead she starts off using the head of her giant dragon mech as a weapon. This weapon allows for it to perform some old attacks that were exclusive to the steel beam, along with some unique ones: You're My Prisoner, Dragon's Bites, Megaphone, and Dragon's Swing. You're My Prisoner: This is a pin attack exclusive to HC Ahtal-Ka. With the mech's head on her back, she'll turn her abdomen before firing a web at a random hunter and jumping forward at them. If she is able to jump on the hunter, she'll web up the hunter in a cocoon before placing the head over them. Now the hunter is trapped inside the mech's head. This leads to her swing the head around to damage other hunters, while also damaging the trapped hunter. The hunter will need to mash buttons to get out of this pin, but other hunters can help their teammate escape quicker. All the hunters need to is cut the thread line, which the HC Ahtal-Ka is using to swing the head around, and she'll let go of the hunter. If the hunter and their teammates take too long to stop her in the middle of this pin, she'll throw the head up in the air before grabbing it in midair with her silk and pulling it back. This sends the hunter flying out of the mech and landing hard on the ground. This pin could potentially deal a lot of damage if hunters take too long to get out of it. Dragon's Bites: Similar to Shogun Ceanataur, HC Ahtal-Ka will place the mech on her abdomen like a skull. She will stick web on the mouth parts of the mech before rushing backwards, as she constantly bites with it. If hunters are bitten by the mech, it'll cause Bleeding. After rushing backwards, HC Ahtal-Ka will take the head off her abdomen and place it on her back, leaving her open to attacks. Megaphone: A unique roar attack performed by HC Ahtal-Ka. She'll spin in the air, landing the head in front of her, before landing and walking behind it. Once she has walked behind it, she'll wrap web around the head's neck and scream loudly. This scream causes a large wave of sand to be sent flying at hunters in front of the head, while also requiring High Grade Earplugs. After the attack, HC Atoraru Ka will be out of breath and be open to attacks for a few seconds before placing the mech's head on her back. Phase 3 Don't Use the Dragonator!: Hunters must be wary about using the Dragonator against her in this phase. This is due to the HC Ahtal-Ka occasionally using that Dragonator against hunters close to it. If hunters are close enough to the Dragonator's spear, she'll fire a silk thread at it and pull it with great force to damage nearby hunters. This attack alone can easily instant kill hunters low on health. Don't Use the Ballista: Hunters must be wary about using ballista against her in this phase. This is due to her sometimes ripping them straight out of the ground. If hunters are using the ballista, while she is in this phase, than they are in for a painful hit. HC Ahtal-Ka will snag the ballista with her silk before quickly jumping around with it, as she quickly swings it around, before attempting to slam it on a hunter. This attack will also drag along any hunter using the weapon. Falling Cocoons and Debris: HC Ahtal-Ka will shoot multiple threads of silk up into the air, back up, and jump into the air, pulling the cocoons and debris on top of hunters. If hunters are hit by the debris, they'll only take massive damage. If hunters are hit by the cocoons, they'll be Boned by her. The cocoons contain the bones of her previous prey. I'm Spiderman!: HC Ahtal-Ka will jump in the air and begin to swing around in the air like Spiderman. She'll swipe down a bit as she swings, damaging and knocking over any hunters that are hit by hit her. Catapult: While picking up an object, she might perform this attack. As she picks up an object with her abdomen, she'll lower down her and toss the object over her to damage any hunters. HC Ahtal-Ka can also curve this attack to strike a different direction, depending if the hunter in her sights. Boulder: Though she still uses the Dragonator, Steel Beam, and Mech Head in this phase, she has also gotten a new weapon. This new weapon is a large boulder. She doesn't the boulder on her back like the other items, but she does use it to perform three new attacks: Yo-yo Boulder, Indie's Boulder, and Queen's Spank. Yo-yo Boulder: HC Ahtal-Ka will pull a large boulder towards her and swing her abdomen as she slings it around like a giant yo-yo. Much like a real yo-yo, she'll bring it back towards her a few times after possibly missing a target. HC Ahtal-Ka will finish off the attack by tossing it at a random target. Indie's Boulder: Fires web at boulder, pulls it in, and finally rolls it towards hunters at a great speed. Queen's Spank: Stands beside rock before quickly slapping the rock with great force, causing massive damage to hunters in front of her. Phase 5 Falling Ruins: HC Ahtal-Ka jumps onto the ceiling before using her claws to slice the debris and cocoons off the ceiling to damage hunters below her. She'll slice five lines before attempting to stick a web on a hunter and land on them. Bone Armor: This is a unique defensive ability that HC Ahtal-Ka has learnt. She will toss multiple threads around the map and pull up bones from dead creatures. She'll then wrap the bones around her limbs, blocking almost all incoming attacks that strike said parts. These bones can easily be broken off with three to fives to certain spots or knocked off completely if hunters are able to trip her. If hunters are near her, while she is pulling in the bones, it'll cause Boned. Dragonator Drill: The HC Ahtal-Ka's strongest attack. HC Ahtal-Ka digs underground, disappearing for a few seconds, before she comes out with a surprise. The HC Ahtal-Ka pulls up a giant Dragnator spear before jumping into the air and pulling the spear to the ceiling. The spear will stick into the sand and the HC Ahtal-Ka will proceed to spin the Dragonator. Once the Dragonator starts spinning, it is best for hunters to start running in the other direction. As the Dragonator spins, sand will slowly pull in hunters closer and closer to it before it stops. This attack can last for about four seconds and is an instant kill, no matter a hunter's defense or skills. When the Dragonator stops spinning, it'll drop from the ceiling and fall onto the ground, dealing massive damage to any hunters hit by it. Dragon's Form All attacks carryover in each phase. Phase 2 and 4 Sticky Underside: Due to silk hanging from the underside of this mech, it is recommended to avoid getting under it. If hunters touch the silk, it'll immediately cause Webbed. New Ligaments: Now there is multiple cocoons on this monster's legs, leading to hunters needing to destroy those as well to knock her over for a short period of time. Side Stomp: The HC Ahtal-Ka will raise one side of its body before stomping violently, leading to three massive boulders to be sent flying at hunters. Along the boulders, the large rocks will erupt from the ground to damage hunters within range of its legs. Gammoth's Stomp: Much like Gammoth, the mech will raise its body up before stomping on the ground with tremendous force, causing large waves of sand to be sent flying at enemies around it. This sand can deal some heavy damage, but the mech's slam can actually potentially instant kill hunters. Demolisher's Globs: While fighting this mech, it'll constantly fire debris, globs, web, etc. at hunters around it to deal damage to hunters while it turns. The various shots will cause random status effects, depending on what they are. Spinning Dragonators: Much like in her final phase, HC Ahtal-Ka will occasionally spin the Dragonators under her to damage any hunters that are trying to mine off the mech, trip it, etc. Theme/BGM Phase 1 and 3 Phase 2 and 4 Phase 5 Notes *HC Ahtal-Ka is encountered only in G-Rank, just like the HC Nakarkos. *HC Ahtal-Ka was made to make Atoraru Ka stronger than before, while also expanding on possibilities for her attacks. *Originally, HC Ahtal-Ka was going to pull a pyramid out of the ground, but BannedLagiacrus found it a bit too over the top. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Hard Core Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Ossified Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus